Stellar
by no dang name is available
Summary: Based on the song Stellar by Incubus. Sora reminisces as Roxas sings to him. RoxasxSora


Once we're all dead, Pandas will rule the world. Along with kangaroos.

Stellar Songfic by **jamierulez** written August 29th, 2010

**Title:** You are Stellar  
**Pairing:** RokuSora(RoxasxSora) [yeah I like the pairing, got any problems with that?]  
**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts  
**Raiting:** T+ for implied themes.  
**Genre:** Fluff, Romance  
**Summary:** Sora reminisces when he hears a song.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song, I don't own the characters. The plot's probably been overused, but hey, I wrote it!  
**Author's note:** Wrote and posted this on LJ. I finally figured out how to work this site! YESH! I will be posting more fics soon. More Roxas and Sora fics. But as this is my first fic on FF , please don't be mean! :) I've had my share of criticism on LJ, but not a whole lot. FF has more readers, especially with THIS particular fandom. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Sora walked into the stadium calmly passing by all the jeering fans. Some were even throwing dirty looks at his direction. But he didn't care. Security let him pass through easily: He had a VIP tag hanging down his neck.

When he finally got to his seat, he looked up at the stage smiling, waiting for his lover's performance.

Sora loved it whenever Roxas had a show, because not only does he look incredibly hot when the spotlight hits his face, but Roxas always looked so happy on the stage, he belonged on it.

Sora just wished that he could give Roxas that kind of happiness as well.

Roxas gave Sora that happiness just by being with him.

Sora sighed, he decided not to dwell on those things now, his boyfriend was just about to come on stage.

Suddenly the smoke making machines went on and a hissing noise could be heard from within the stage. The drummer, Axel, crept to his seat, the guitarist, Demyx, made his appearance quite fancily, the bassist, Xion, sauntered in swinging her hips ever so slightly, and finally, the vocalist, Roxas, walked to the mic, smiling the whole time.

The whole stadium screamed.

Sora quietly smiled to himself, he knew everyone in the band personally, heck, he was even dating one of them. He felt lucky.

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Roxas yelled to the screaming crowd.

He was answered with cheers and lots of 'I love you Roxas!'s. Of course, the only 'I love you Roxas!' he'd ever care for was from someone who sat in the very front row, almost right in front of him.

Roxas grinned at him, Sora smiled back.

Sora then snickered at the argument that was starting behind him, "No! He was smiling at me!"

"No me!" The bickering fangirls were silenced... actually, they were even more roused by the first notes on the guitar.

By now, everyone, that wasn't already shouting, was screaming at the top of their lungs. Sora could barely hear, he was afraid he'd miss the whole first song. But when he heard Roxas's voice, calm washed over him.

Sora closed his eyes to listen to the lyrics.

_Meet me in outer space.  
WE could spend the night;  
watch the earth come up.  
I've grown tired of that place;  
won't you come with me?  
WE could start again. _

Sora knew this song, he was there when Roxas was writing it. He always wondered who the song was for, he didn't want to assume it was him, so he asked Roxas.

_"I'm not telling!" Roxas stuck his tongue out. Sora pouted._

_"Please?"_

_"You'll find out when I first perform it, okay?"_

_"Fine..." Sora left and didn't get to see the rest of the song.  
_

As the song progressed to the chorus, Sora opened his eyes to look at Roxas' face.

He was happy, and he seemed lost in his own world. His blue orbs were closed, ears focusing on hearing the music behind him, trying not to mess up. He looked absolutely amazing.

_How do you do it?  
Make me feel like I do.  
How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever knew. _

Yes, how did Roxas do it? How did he make Sora feel so loved, without even doing anything? It's unfair, Sora wanted to make Roxas feel the way Sora did.

Suddenly Sora's thoughts flashed to a **very intimate** time between them.

_"Ahn! Roxas! HARDER!" Sora's nails dug into Roxas' back. Roxas gripped his lover's hips, panting and grunting at his ear._

_"AH! I'm so close!" the amount of pleasure Sora felt was too much. It was too good, Sora couldn't hold it anymore. Faster, Harder, Roxas went._

_Finally Sora reached his peak. Roxas came a few seconds after._

_Meet me in outer space.  
I will hold you close,  
if you're afraid of heights.  
I need you to see this place,  
it might be the only way that  
I can show you how it feels to be inside of you._

Sora blushed. The song was making him think of thoughts that he shouldn't be thinking in public. At a concert no less.

Sora looked up at Roxas once more. He found himself staring right at his lover's eyes, which were now open, and falling right into them.

Roxas winked at him, and Sora understood who the song was for. Sora smiled, trying to fight the tears that were threatening to fall from the corners of his own blue eyes.

_How do you do it?  
Make me feel like I do.  
How do you do it?  
It's better than I ever knew._

The song was almost over. Sora didn't want it to end. After the concert, he and Roxas were going to have a long chat... and maybe do more than just talk.

_You are stellar! _

'Yes, you are..'. Sora thought to himself.

"I love you Roxas!" he yelled after the song was over.

"Love you too Sora!" Roxas laughed into the microphone.


End file.
